


Skin Deep

by Toss_a_coin_to_your_daddy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toss_a_coin_to_your_daddy/pseuds/Toss_a_coin_to_your_daddy
Summary: When shy photographer Eskel just needs a good paying gig to pay the rent this month he gets way more than he bargained for when the most famous male underwear model in LA walks in the door. One Julian Pankratz.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 178





	Skin Deep

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," he scolded himself in the bathroom mirror, glaring angrily at his reflection. "This was supposed to be easy money, just go take some photos, get paid, and go home to your shitty apartment, alone." He growled. He cupped his hands under the running faucet and splashed his scarred face with cool water. "Try to focus, think of…" he tried to talk himself down, or more like the erection that was persisting in his pants down. ' Grandma's underwear… that container of whatever's probably growing hair in the back of the fridge…' He shook his head in disgust, that oughta do it, and he was relieved to feel his cock flagging. "Thank fuck." He sighed, but before he could do much else a knock resounded on the door and he whipped around as if he was caught with his pants down.

"Eskel! We're losing daylight out here, golden hour starts in T-minus 2 minutes and I don't want to miss any of it! Let's go!" The voice of the mouthy set director, Yennefer, yelled through the door as she pounded on it again for good measure.

He took a deep breath, he could make it through this, it's only an hour, a couple photos and he can go home and jerk off to the memories of the shoot. 'Fuck, that's so unprofessional'. Resigned, he turned off the faucet and ran a hand through his hair, a calming gesture and went out to face the music. Or more like Julian Pankratz, the most famous underwear model in LA. 'Great'.

*the night before*

The tv blared loudly from the other room, a skillet was sizzling away with a single cheese burger, grease from the bacon he had cooked prior swirled the pan and popped angrily, two slices of american melting over the top. A white cat with molten gold eyes was yowling at him by the sliding glass door to be let out on the balcony. It was a miracle he didn’t miss the call. 

“Shit!” He cursed, grabbing for his phone with a spatula in the other hand. He hit the green button that lit up the screen and pressed the phone to his ear, pressed between his shoulder and ear. “Hello?” he asked, trying not to sound annoyed as he swiftly scooted the burger onto the spatula.

“Eskel!” the cheery voice of his manager, Triss Merigold trilled through the speaker. 

“Oh, hey Triss.” he said relaxing as he transported the burger to the awaiting bun, lettuce, tomatoes, onions and mayo all ready to go. 

“Don’t ‘Oh hey Triss’ me, I got your grumpy butt a job tomorrow! You should be ‘oh Triss, you’re the best manager ever!” she complained and he huffed a laugh. 

“I’ll thank you after you tell me what kind of job it is.” he said rolling his eyes and walked over to let the cat outside, “I know Ger, I know.” he replied to the loud meowing and the cat stuck its tail up stiffly and slinked out the gap in the door. 

“It’s photography of course! What kind of girl do you take me for?” she asked incredulously.

“Uh-huh. The last job you said was photography, I got stuck chasing a dumb popstar through the grocery store like a creep. Not interested in any tabloid pap jobs.”

“It’s not!! Jesus Eskel, have a little faith. It’s a real gig, on a real set. My friend Yennefer asked if I had anyone who could step in at last minute notice and I told her you were ready to go! Don’t make me look like an idiot!”

“Yennefer. Why is someone like that looking for a last minute nobody like me?” he asked. Yennefer wasn’t famous in the public sense, but she certainly was in the modeling community. She’d travelled all over to set direct shoots as far as Tokyo and Milan, she was a legend in her own right. If there was a show, she was at it. 

“She’s picky. Asked specifically for a man who could take photos and not get a boner while shooting lingerie all day. Think you’re up for the challenge? Or should I say ‘down for?’ ” she joked crudely and he groaned, she always had terrible jokes. 

“Yea, I can do that. Text me the deets, I gotta get Geralt his food, or his majesty will start yowling again.” He said and as if on cue the white cat stuck his head back inside and let out a terribly loud meow of protest. “I’m coming!” he yelled half-hearted, he loved that dumb cat.

“Okay! You won’t regret this Esk, once you get to know her she’s a dream to work with, and who knows! If she likes you, she might keep you on her list for LA shoots! Good vibes, my dude.” she said and he rolled his eyes. 

“You’re still not hip, quit trying.” He laughed and hit the end button as she ramped up to start whining again.

He opened the cabinet and poured meow mix into the metal tin, and Geralt came running like a shot, quickly crunching the kibble. He shook his head at the cat’s antics and took his burger to the living room and thought about his new gig. What would it be like, he wondered. He imagined it would just be a gaggle of girls, all skimpily dressed in lace and satin, and an extravagant set. "Piece of cake." He mutters to himself around a bite of burger.

Ever since leaving the military he'd tried to be more honest with himself, and he'd quickly found himself moving up the coast to LA. He missed his brother's, the tight knit squad of Navy Seals that had dubbed themselves the Wolfpack ever since that drunken night at port and Lambert howled at the moon like an idiot and they were all just as drunk and joined in. But when he had been mortally wounded in a mission, barely surviving and leaving him with a disfiguring facial scar he was honorably discharged with a purple heart. He needed to get away, and San Diego was just too close to base and it hurt to think about his brother's carrying on without him, so he moved. 

Here, in this sprawling metropolis of opinions and traffic he felt like he could disappear in the masses. Everyone was trying to make a name for themselves, become famous, while he was just content to sit in his shitty apartment on the outskirts of town, taking whatever work came his way. 

Triss was an old friend from high school, she always had big dreams, though they constantly changed and she never stuck to one thing. But she was a good manager, for the most part. When he moved to the city she was the first to visit him with a fruit bouquet and he didn't miss the joke on that. 

He'd been gay since he could remember and Triss was his first confidant, he'd had to hide it during the years in the service but honestly it wasn't hard. The guys in the Navy were as open as everyone joked about, but as a SEAL there just wasn't time for a quick fuck, and he didn't want that anyway. Not to mention he had a type, and ripped as fuck didn't do it for him. 

So his love life suffered, and it was fine. He'd tried the dating scene early on but quickly found the crowd around town was vapid and shallow, only interested in using each other for their bodies or what they could gain and he quickly withdrew. He was happy though, with his little place and his cat, it's all he needed. He just didn't dwell on the things he wanted…

His phone buzzed. An incoming text from Triss with the when and where and a line about how he's 'so lucky she loves him' and he smiles at the message replying with a kissy face emoji and moves to clean up.

He needs to be downtown by 7 am, and traffic was always awful on the freeway no matter what time of day it was. He sighed, resigning himself to an early night, and went to take a shower, shaving was always a minor hassle and he didn't want to be rushed about it in the morning so he did that too. 

Refreshed he tried picking out an outfit, but didn't know what to wear. He'd be there most of the morning and afternoon, and didn't want to feel like he was suffocating in a button up but also wanted to make a good impression. "Fuck." He muttered and went to flop on his bed when his phone chimed again. 

'I can just guess you're overthinking it by now. Wear the green Henley, it makes the gold in your eyes pop!' 

The text came from Triss. Because of course it did.

'You're so bossy.'  
'Thanks'

He got up and thanked whatever deity was listening that the shirt was clean. He puttered around the apartment, getting all his equipment ready by the door and grabbed up Geralt before heading back to bed. The cat would meow if he didn't get brought to bed, even though he never stayed all night. Geralt purred against his chest as he cradled him, stroking his fur. 

He was excited for tomorrow, finally a real job, and went to sleep with hopeful thoughts. 

***

The morning went by in a blur, he arrived early as planned and he introduced himself to Yennefer who gave him a scrutinizing once over before smiling, he'd have felt self conscious but there was too little time for it. She quickly breezed through explaining the shot, and what she wanted. 

The set was unexpectedly plain, but he supposed that was so the models didn't have to compete with the background. A plain white sheet bed, and large floor to ceiling windows, the morning light was cool grey toned, giving a moody feeling to the place. Very well thought out indeed, but that's to be expected from someone as prestigious as Yennefer.

The hours went by quickly once they got started, the girls were all kind to him, none staring unnecessarily long at his scars and he was relieved. He never liked to be the center of attention, hence the position behind the camera. 

Yennefer also seemed pleased with the photos, barely having to ask for reshoots because he always seemed to know what she wanted. By lunch she was practically buzzing about the Calvin Klein photos, how he must have some damn magic he worked because they were well ahead of schedule. Eskel told her it was really nothing and she nodded with a knowing smile.

The other shoe dropped on her mood though when her phone rang, and when she started yelling at the other person on the line Eskel felt like he'd caught a glimpse of the rumors that circulated around her. If Yennefer liked you she was sarcastic and snarky, but overall nice under the surface. If she didn't, well the claws came out, and they definitely were tearing into the guy on the other line, Sebastian or something.

She had excused herself from the table but they could all hear her yelling from the other room. Soon the conversation quieted and they all sat in silence for a few moments not looking at each other.

"Eskel!" She yelled from the other room and his heart leapt into his throat. Who could that have possibly been for her to be so angry with him all of a sudden? Everyone's eyes fell on him, some wide with fright, others pitying and he slowly extracted himself from his seat and went to her.

"Yes?" He asked feeling like this must be the part where he gets fired, despite her earlier praise.

"I've run into a bit of a snag. I have another shoot scheduled after 6, but my photographer just bailed. Are you busy tonight?" She asked looking pissed but apologetic, as if she was asking too much of him.

"No! I mean yea I'm free." He replied trying not to sound too pitiful at having no plans but she didn't seem to notice and a smile finally broke on her face.

"Oh Thank God, I was worried you'd have plans or something. Well we'll finish up the Calvin shoot and you can take a few hours, but be back by 5:30 no later." She warned and he nodded with a smile. That gave him just enough time to figure out feeding Geralt. 

The finished up the rest of the shoot in record time, it was only 2 and he took the chance to fly back to his apartment, rush hour having just barely begun. 

Geralt was prowling at the door, not used to him actually having a life. "Ha, very funny." He remarked as he rushed around getting the cats food out for him. He figured he should change or something, the flat Yennefer had rented was beautiful but he'd sweated quite a bit, and he rushed getting a shower in, he didn't want to trip at the finish line.

A dark maroon shirt hung in the closet and without much thought he put it on. It stretched over his chest, a little too snug but fuck it, he could afford to go out looking like this, he still worked out 4 times a week.

"See ya later Ger, behave." He said to the cat who rolled its eyes from his perch by the window.

He made it back just in time, and to his shock and surprise the room had been totally flipped in the time he was gone. 

The white cotton sheets were now satin and a dark navy, the once non existent headboard was now a gold baroque filigree of metal. The bed even had banisters that reached to the ceiling in rich mahogany. 

"Wow, fit for a king." He commented as Yennefer was putting the last pillows in place.

"Well of course, but he'd probably prefer to be called a Queen." She said not looking up from her task, or she would have seen him freeze with a look of horror. The moment of silence stretched on too long and she looked back at him amused. "Did I forget to mention that earlier?" She asked sheepishly and he shook his head searching for words. "You alright?" She asked, straightening now and turning to him with folded arms.

"Oh uh, yea! Yea, just caught me off guard. No problem at all." He said in a rush and she nodded with a quirked brow.

"Good. Well, he'll be here soon, hopefully. I told him 5:30 when I knew he'd show up late so he should be on time. No promises." She rolled her eyes and stepped away to talk to someone about the lighting rigging.

Eskel stood with the same look on his face, a false smile, staring into the middle distance. 'How is this happening?' He asked himself when a commotion came from the door.

"My God, you made it on time, I think I might faint. " Yennefer said siddling over as two pa's busied themselves around a man, taking things as he handed it off. A Starbucks cup half full of green matcha tea, large black sunglasses with sparkling black gems, their arms already laden with bags struggling to grab the items from his hands. 

"Yennefer dear, always a pleasure." The man said and Eskel's breath caught in his throat when he saw who he was behind the shades. The blue of the man's eyes were piercing as they rolled at Yennefer's words.

'They must know each other, otherwise he'd be dead doing that.' He thinks and the man comes more into focus and his mouth goes dry. 

"Julian you know I don't have time for your antics, hair and makeup, NOW." She growled at him, and Eskel must have blacked out part of their exchange because the most famous male underwear model in LA was walking toward him with a smirk. 

"Ooh, fresh meat." He said as he approached, shamelessly giving him a quick sizing up licking his lips salaciously, and Eskel nearly shivered under the scrutiny. "Still see you can't keep a good photographer who can stand your bossy bitch attitude." He shouts and she scowls at his back. "Julian Pankratz, and who do I have the absolute pleasure of posing for this evening?" He said smoothly and Eskel had to try hard not to choke on air.

"I uh… Eskel. My name's Eskel." He stammered, feeling his face heat up with a blush and the other gave him a mischievous smile.

"I wouldn't care if your name was Joe Exotic, I think we'll get on just fine stud." Julian purred, leaning in impossibly close and patted his chest, letting his hand linger and rake over his pecs and biceps as he walked away. "Well?! What are you waiting for, make me pretty!" He said exuberantly as he plopped into a makeup chair and the makeup girls got to work.

'He doesn't need help with that… I'm so fucked.' He took a deep breath but it didn't seem to help much and excused himself to the bathroom hurriedly.

So here he was, leaning over a sink, berating his reflection, all the while knowing he has to go out and be a damn professional when 'that' was waiting for him. Great.

He dried his hands, and opened the door, he could do this. He'd impressed Yennefer earlier in the day, he wasn't going to trip at the damn finish line now. Even if the thing standing, or more accurately lounging deliciously on silk sheets between him and that finish line was staring at him with bedroom eyes. He almost thought it might be worth the tumble if the fall was that good looking, but steeled himself. He got through 15 years of the Navy, of which more than half that as a Seal without so much as a passing glance at the attractive men around him, then again none of them looked like a fucking buffet in their skivies, but that was besides the point! He was disciplined, he just had to tap into that part of his brain he hadn't had to in a while. 

He entered the set room and all his pep talks and resolve almost flew right out the damn window at the man stretched wanton in the bed. He was dead wrong when he thought the makeup girls couldn't do anything more to make the man more gorgeous, but the artfully tousled hair, and subtle coal liner on his eyes proved otherwise. 

"Make sure you get my good side." Julian replied with a cocky smirk.

"Wasn't aware you had a bad one. Yennefer you ready?" He replies, and where the fuck did that come from? But the words must land right, because Julian looks at him with bright hungry eyes and Yennefer nods.

"Alright, we want sultry Jules, and we don't have a lot of time, so make it count." She commanded and instantly the man's demeanor changed, this was the professional model, not the cheeky man from a moment before. He popped to his knees, spreading himself wide for such a slight build and Eskel used his camera like a shield, if it was like this he could make it through.

The full lace bodysuit he wore did little to hide the toned body underneath, and he writhed and bended and stretched into every which way Yennefer commanded, all the while Eskel kept the shutter snapping. 

"Now I need that arch Jules, you know the one. Yes. Give us that pouty face, uh huh, Eskel, use the step stool I want photos down at him. God! How do you manage to look like sex in every photo?!" Yennefer's commands and commentary were a welcome lifeline to Eskel, focusing on her sharp tone kept his head just above water from drowning in a sea of lust and before he knew it she was ushering them both over to look at the photos. 

Julian pressed himself into his side, his excitement was contagious, and he slapped Eskel's chest playfully as better and better photos scrolled by.  
"Damn you do know how to get me from every angle, Yenn I think he's a keeper." He remarked and she looked between the two of them and nodded.

"You certainly have some wild chemistry. This is probably your best work Jules. The magazine is going to love it. And you Eskel, are a Godsend, I'll have to take Triss out for drinks." She mused and he couldn't hold back the sheepish smile that brought to his face. 

"God, he's sexy and cute?! I think I'm in trouble." Julian sighed dramatically, fanning himself as he stepped away, swaying his hips as he walked.

'He thinks I'm sexy?' His thoughts filling up with those words and the images permanently burned into his brain from the last hour.

"Eskel, hey, Eskel!" Yennefer's voice brought him out of his musings.

"Huh, sorry! Yea?" He asked hurriedly and she chuckled.

"You did really well for 'Mr. photographer of the last minute', thank you. Your pay." She said handing him a thick envelope he put into his pocket with a word of thanks. "And… Give me your phone for a minute." She said making a grabby hand motion and he curiously did as told. She typed rapidly, hit the call button and answered with her own private cell, and was typing just as fast on her own device as she handed his back. "There, now we can leave Triss alone as far as communication goes." She nodded and went to turn away.

"Wait, you mean you want to work with me again?" He blurted out and she turned an amused smile on him.

"You heard it yourself, Julian thinks you're a keeper and I happen to agree with my best talent. Talk to you soon Eskel." She said with a wink and walked off to speak with the other crew.

"Holy shit… Holy shit!" He muttered to himself the realization hitting him slowly, he'd also have to take Triss out for drinks the next chance he got, because holy fucking shit he had a permanent spot on Yennefer's LA crew! He felt like he was floating as he collected his things getting ready to leave for the night. 

Vaguely he could hear the conversation Julian was having, an argument? with his pa's as he neared the door.

"No! I don't need you guys to go out of your way for me again, I'll be fine to get an uber. It's fine Steph, it's not like I haven't done it a million times before, and you both live in the opposite direction. Now go home, I'll call you tomorrow." He was convincing them to leave him to find a ride, well that wouldn't do.

"Uh, hey, don't mean to pry, but what way are you headed?" He asked and instantly regretted it when Julian looked at him with big blue eyes. 'What are you doing Eskel?!' His inner voice screamed.

"Pasadena, where these two live in Long Beach. I refuse to inconvenience them further!" He cried dramatically.

"I also live out in the burbs. If you want you can ride with me. If that isn't too weird…" he said scratching the back of his head, but the bright smile on the man's face proved he shouldn't have worried.

"Really?! That'd be so perfect! And it's no more weird than calling some rando to pick me up." He said and turned to his helpers. "See? Now get going, I've got my big strong photographer to take me home." He told them and they gave Eskel a weary glance but nodded and left them.  
"Come on my gentle giant, I need to hear more about you." And Eskel chuckled as they walked down to his car.

"Huh, not much to tell." He huffed and Julian looked at him with disbelief.

"Please, spare me. You come out of nowhere, looking like that and gonna say 'not much to tell'? Who do you take me for?" 

"Looking like what?" He asks and Julian steps back with a look of unabashed shock. He gestures in a flurry of arm waves at well, all of him, and Eskel shrugs.  
"Ex Navy Seal, been out for about 8 months. Always liked photography, it's usually relaxing."

"Usually?" Julian says, wiggling his eyebrows and Eskel laughs as he hits the button to unlock the car. They get in and drive out of the parking structure.

"So is that…" Julian asks quieter now, gesturing at his own cheek and Eskel looks out the window instead of at his passenger, and gives a brief nod. The scar isn't what bothers him, well it does, but not as much as what it took away from him. "Well I think it makes you extremely hot." And he continued when Eskel raised a brow in disbelief." Everyone around town all look the same, chiseled jaws, contoured all to hell, eyebrows like caterpillars, it's boring! But you're different. In a good way! You stand out but not like, 'ah look at me'. You're interesting and I love that." 

"I'm not exactly warm and cuddly." He joked ignoring the L word the other dropped so readily and Julian looked like he didn't believe him. 

"Well, warm and cuddly wouldn't be the first thing I'd want from you but I bet you could be good at it if you tried." The sultry tone returned and Eskel gave him a glance out of the corner of his eye, seeing Julian had the same look in his eye as before. But this wasn't a photo shoot, and they weren't on the job.

He turned his eyes back to the road, trying to remain diligent and polite, not at all creepy or trying to will the boner that was rapidly filling and tightening his pants uncomfortably away.

If he could see it, which he's trying very hard not to, he'd see Julian smirk, a hand slipping across the center counsel and skate his long fingers out over his leg. Instead he feels the squeeze of a hand on the top of his thigh, fingers wrapped inward to the soft inner part and he gasps.

"I've got an uncanny ability to know when someone's into something. And I got a good feeling you're as into me as I'm into you." He purred and Eskel shivered again, gripping the steering wheel tighter as the hand moved further up his thigh, stopping at his fly. "Tell me to stop, and I will." Julian's hushed voice spoke and nearly wrecked him, but he said nothing. The other grinned and the loud scratch of his zipper sounded in the quiet car.

Deft fingers worked the button and petted him through the fabric of his boxers and he groaned. "Fuck." He hissed, and nearly closed his eyes at the feeling but  
the other gripped his hardened dick fully with a click of his tongue.

"Now now, eyes on the road, arrive alive." He said all while coaxing him to full hardness and soon moved his hand under the fabric of his boxers. The moment he took him in hand, he arched into the touch as much as he was allowed and Julian licked his lips, determined to see him. 

He pulled and shoved the fabric down and Eskel helped as best he could til he was exposed to the cool air out the car. "Oh ho, you're even bigger than I had expected, had hoped! Fuck. I don't think I can wait…"

"Wait? For wha- Holy Fuck!" His foot hit the accelerator as warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Julian's head bobbed in his lap, his hand stroking his leg and he let off the gas at the reminder but only just… Thank god they got off at the next exit. 

"While that's-fuck… really nice, I-uhn. I don't know where you live." He struggled to say as the other's tongue was doing wicked things to his cock. He managed to get them to the exit and stopped at a deserted intersection. He placed his hand on top of Julian's head, his hair soft and still mussed from the shoot, and the man glanced up at him, and Eskel nearly came right then. Those dark lust filled eyes, the blue of his iris nearly engulfed by black, only a small ring left. Heavenly plush lips stretched around him, spit slick and dribbling as he smiled. Eskel was well and truly fucked.

He pulled off and Eskel cursed not knowing if it was from not continuing or in relief from the torture of that beautiful mouth. "The Avalon on Del Mar, it's not far…" he suggested with a wink. 

"You're gonna be the death of me. Sit back." Eskel told him and he pouted but did as told. They made it unscathed in record time. Eskel found a parking spot toward the back as instructed. The moment he put the car in park Julian was climbing into his lap, the seat flying back as he hadn't noticed the hand on the seat release. He was very quick indeed, as next the back adjusted to lounge nearly into the back seat making room for the other man now grinding in his lap. "Fuck, Julian." He moaned.

"Jaskier. Julian is my model name." He corrected as he attacked his neck with bites and kisses.

"Jaskier wait, please." He forced himself to say, reluctantly putting his hands on the others shoulders making him sit up to face him. "Don't we need to talk or something?" He asked and the other shrugged.

"Not if you don't want to." He said honestly and Eskel let out a sigh. "Ah come on, not had a one-night stand?" He asks leaning forward again to kiss his jaw.

"None I didn't regret." He replies seriously and that makes Jaskier stop, looking at him with a look of concern he hadn't shown before and Eskel wanted to make it so he'd never look that way again. "Not that I'd regret you, God no. But… if I had you once, I'd regret never having you again." He made his decision. He couldn't go through with that kind of perfect torture, the longing for something he could never have. This whirlwind of a man, he knew he couldn't just spend one night and not crave more, so he wouldn't.

"What if I wanted to see you again? What if I wanted you to come inside, and I'd order breakfast in the morning because we'd be to tired from all the sex were about to have. What if I put my number in your phone and promised to always reply to your texts? What would you say then?" 

"I'd say why? Why me?"

"Call me a romantic or just a sucker but I fall in love easily. The way you just pushed through that shoot with all that hot stoic energy when I was trying to goad you…"

"You were trying?!" He said annoyed and Jaskier shrugged. 

"Gotta test out the new guys limits, Yen pays me on the side." He admitted and Eskel let his head fall back with a sigh. "But this… there's just something about you. I don't want to lose this either. And...if you hate me in the morning, never want to see me again because I'm too loud or too much for you to handle, let us at least have this Eskel, please."

"People have said that to you?" He asks, anger welling inside him, Jaskier nods sadly.

"It's a personality hazard. They want me for the good times, but can't hang for the rest. Which is fine, I'm pan so they come and they go, you know? No big deal…" he says, but Eskel can tell it is.

"That's why you'd rather have hookups? Easier?" He says expecting the nod he gets. "Well the good news is I got a glimpse of you during the shoot, not like that, you heathen. I meant your personality, at least I don't know if that's different than how you are normally…"

"Me on set is just an amped up version of me. I like being larger than life."

"Then it is good news, because I liked that very much, heh, obviously." He gestures at his crotch and Jaskier smirks. 

"So… you coming up?" He asks and Eskel, surprising himself, nods, and the smile that returns to Jaskier's face could put the sun to shame. They clambered out of the car, and Jaskier pressed him against the door as it closed to kiss him on the lips. Eskel was practically dizzy with the way the other acted. One moment they're flirting, the next having a heart to heart with a man he barely knows, and now, the desperate little breaths of the man were going to drive him insane. "As much as I'd like to put on a show for my neighbors, I want to keep you all to myself. Come on." Jaskier says reading his mind and pulls away, taking his hand and leads him inside.

They stumble over the doorstep of Jaskier's apartment, which is impressive and twice the size of his own. Extravagant furnishings adorned the front room, putting his lazy boy and tv set up to shame. But those were fleeting thoughts as Jaskier started working at his jeans again, and they kissed all the way to the bedroom. 

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess." He mumbled sheepishly against Eskel's lips and it surprisingly was compared to the front room anyway, but the clothes strewn about haphazardly seemed to match the tornado of the man in his arms and Eskel smiled against him, bringing him in closer. 

"I really couldn't care less about that right now." He replies, his voice husky and Jaskier shivers in his grasp, making him chuckle, finally doing to the man what he's done since the moment they met.

They fall back into the sheets, kicking shoes off as they go, and Eskel leans over him, feeling utterly lost in those blue eyes. They kiss with abandon, like this might be the only chance they get, and Eskel prays to whatever god there is that it isn't. He knows what he agreed to coming here, but he really doesn't want this to be it. 

A warm hand moves to cup his face, soft fingers tracing his scar reverently and he sighs because no one has touched him like that since the accident. Not many cared to even look him in the face, today being a rare occasion, but this guy, who just plowed into his life a few hours ago, showed no aversion at all. He'd even asked, and that meant a lot even if he didn't want to talk about. 'Someday.' He thought, and he hoped they would have that talk.

He must have been distracted with his thoughts because the slender man beneath, hooked his legs and flipped their position so fast his head spun. With an oof he fell back on the pillows and Jaskier grinned mischievously, as he ran his hands down his chest. Stopping at the hem before pushing it up over his head and kissed his lips chastely before moving down, his lips leaving a hot trail of kisses down his throat, over his chest and pecs, as his hands shoved at the already undone fly. 

"Uhn- how is it that I'm the one with less clothes on then the underwear model?" Eskel teased, moving his hands along Jaskier's shoulders, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. The material moved just off his shoulder and Eskel's eyes nearly bugged out at seeing the familiar lace from earlier. "You're still wearing that?" His voice whispered and Jaskier smirked.

"I get to keep all the clothes from shoots I do, hence the mess. Seems you're not complaining either." He said sitting up and straddled his hips, as the shirt sailed to the floor, and Eskel's hands moved to frame his hips. "Mm, you have such big hands… and other large things too." He commented and rolled his hips, grinding against him and Eskel closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Jesus Jaskier…" He breathed and Jaskier moaned as well. 

"I like the way you say my name…" he growled from above, and ended up leaning down to capture his lips again.

Eskel didn't stay prone for long, his hands skimming and teasing just as good as he got, till Jaskier was giving a constant litany of little noises of approval, with the occasional word of heated encouragement. But what he wanted most of all was the damn lace to be gone, he wanted to feel smooth skin gliding under his hands instead of the textured lace. His hands gripped at the fabric and Jaskier leaned up, breath hot in his ear.  
"Go on, I've got 3 more just like it." And Eskel groans at that thought and pulls, the lace ripping with ease under the sheer force of his muscles. "Fuck yes." Jaskier hissed, biting at the nape of his neck, working hard to leave a mark.

Soon the last fine layer between them was gone, and glorious naked skin pressed against him, Jaskier's skin just as soft as he thought, and he made sure to feel all over, before Jaskier was moving frantically again, stretching to the bedside table, a bottle of lube clutched in his hand with a triumphant "ha!" Eskel grabbed his wrist as he began to cap the bottle and Jaskier met his eyes, wide with question.

"Let me." He said, taking the bottle and poured a generous amount into his palm, letting it warm for a moment before moving down to take both of them in hand, stroking their cocks together.

"Mmph, fuck." Jaskier continued his praises and Eskel kept losing whatever he could reach. "As much as I love this, I have a better idea for where those thick fingers can go…" he again grinds against him and Eskel looks at him with half lidded eyes.

"You sure?" He asks and Jaskier rolls his eyes, nodding enthusiastically, and he chuckles at the reaction. He pours more lube and reaches around, Jaskier leaning up further to make it easier for him as he finds the tight puckered hole he's searching for. Jaskier presses back against his hand eagerly as he circles him lightly, spreading the slick around. "Fuck, come on, I want it so bad Esk…" Jaskier moans and pushes back till he gets what he wants and a finger enters him and he lets out a loud dirty moan.

"Shit… you're gorgeous." Eskel breathes, pressing further, working his finger in and out. 

"More…" Jaskier whines and he obeys, pressing a second into him and soon followed by a third till the other is rocking on his hand. "Eskel please, I want your dick." Jaskier begs and Eskel almost comes again at those words.

"Hold still." Eskel requests and he whines as Eskel removes his hand from him, leaving Jaskier feeling empty, but he sits up and scoots back with him still in his lap, propped half up by the pillows and Jaskier understands what he's doing and hurries to get in a better position over his lap. Large hands take his waist and their eyes lock with hunger as Jaskier lowers onto him.

Tight heat engulfs him and he squeezes his eyes shut to focus, because God he doesn't want to come yet, and then Jaskier is there kissing him, and he relaxes as the man's tongue probes his mouth, and he rocks in his lap slowly, like he's savoring the feeling.

"God, you're perfect." Jaskier sighs against his lips, and he grips his waist harder, rocking up into him, forcing beautiful breathy moans from him. "Uhn, Esk...I'm getting close." He warns and Eskel can't help the smile of relief that brings, he'd been holding back almost painfully just to make it last. He wrapped his fingers around Jaskier's cock, giving a few quick tugs and the man cums keening in his arms, back arching, and he'd have fallen backward if Eskel's strong arm hadn't moved to his back, his come spattered both of their chests. 

The sight alone had Eskel huffing harder and he spilled in that tight heat with a low groan of his own. Jaskier fell against his chest, breathing short, hard little puffs of hot air into his neck. Eskel pressed his cheek to the top of his head, pressing a kiss into his hair and Jaskier wiggled in his lap at the attention, making them both moan from the over sensitivity of it. 

"Fuck… that was…" Eskel breathed.

"The best fuck you ever had?" Jaskier finished the sentence and kissed the red marks he left earlier.

"Yea, probably." He sighed and Jaskier pulled back with a look of mock appall. 

"Only probably?" He cried.

"Jask, I can't even remember my own name right now, let alone the last fuck that was even close to being as good as this was." He said and the other preened and settled back in his lap.

They half lay like that for a while, Jaskier resting in his arms, their bodies slick with sweat and cum, but he didn't really mind as the green tea and lavender scent of Jaskier's hair relaxed and left him feeling boneless.

Jaskier did eventually extract himself briefly, returning from what he guessed was the bathroom with a warm washcloth and cleaned his body with care with a soft smile before joining him again, tucking himself into Eskel's side and closing his eyes.

"Jaskier… is this…"

"Shh… sleep. There'll be time for words and stuff over breakfast." He yawns, slinging an arm over Eskel's chest in a possessive way that makes Eskel's heart stutter, and he does just that.

And when the morning does come and Jaskier orders postmates while admitting it's because he can't actually cook, and they laugh over stories Jaskier tells him of past jobs, Eskel can't help but feel hopeful this will last well beyond one chance encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a trip. Leave a comment or a kudo! 💜


End file.
